


Silent Voices

by Letters_to_Somebody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mute!joel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: Joel was born losing his voice, and has lived a life of silence. A mistake in school scheduling caused him to find his voice again.





	Silent Voices

Joel Hayman had always silently watched the people silently around him dealing with struggles. The struggles that all kids go through while growing up, being too tall, or too short. Not feeling pretty enough or feeling like something was wrong. At the end of middle school, he vividly remembered getting an end of the year self-assessment from his English teacher. She called it a fun last day assignment, writing a letter to your future self to see how you’ve grown. Joel watched the people around him write and laugh with one another as they shared. He kept his eyes down as he paper as he thought hard. Finally all he wrote was ‘have you fixed your voice yet?’ before sealing up the letter to forget about in his backpack. It was something he’d struggled with a demon he could never combat keeping all of his words stuck in his head. He was a mute, not of his own volition, but because something went wrong as he got older and his vocal cords tied themselves tight, and he was condemned to writing things on a note pad as he slowly learned sign language. Joel still carried around the note pad knowing it would be the way he communicated the most as life moved on.

At first being silent never really bothered him, he was the shy kid anyway and he preferred keeping to himself. It was easier than explaining to eight-year old’s why he had to write on a note pad instead of just talk to them. He thanked God that his writing was better than chicken scratch. Sure, he wouldn’t say it was easy being unable to participate like normal, most teachers just ignored him when he raised his hand not wanting to try to read his note pad, soon Joel just stopped raising his hand all together. He moved his seat from the front of the class to the back where he silently passed. 

Junior year was the worst year of Joel’s life as the world seemed to move faster in high school as he got closer to the end and he found himself lost in a tidal wave of voices with none of his own. Being the quiet kid was no longer acceptable and people were slowly starting to whisper and poke fun. The only enjoyment Joel could find anymore was that he was getting scholarships from exceling in American Sign language, he just needed to fly through the next year and a half and he’d be home free hopefully studying at a prestigious deaf school. Somewhere he might feel a little more at home. The school couldn’t even give him that bliss though, even knowing about his condition for two and half years his second semester of junior year the school thought it would be funny to give Joel a theater class. 

Joel’s hands were sweating as he stood outside of the drama room, he ran his slender fingers through his dark bed head trying to calm the frantic thoughts in his mind. The kid with no voice was about to walk into the most vocal class next to chorus. He smiled to himself thinking about how much worse chorus would be. He triple checked his schedule his dark eyes tracing over the words again and again, drama one. He closed his eyes breathing heavily out his nose, just when he thought high school couldn’t get any worse, his dreams of one easy class were dashed- at least until he went and got his schedule fixed. 

A tap on Joel’s shoulder made him jump back into reality crushing the paper in his hands.

“Whoa dude sorry to scare ya,” The young man chuckled, “But are you just gonna stand there or head in before the late bell?” The man’s smile turned devious as he stood straighter to whisper in Joel’s ear, “You one of those living on the edge kids?”

Joel felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to swallow past the permeate lump. He started his routine hating himself as he just shook his head and gave a smile. 

The kid didn’t miss a beat, “Well come on than last thing we need is the teacher busting our balls on the first day, right?” 

The boy marched in before Joel even had a chance to nod. He felt stuck to the spot for a moment until the boy looked back at him expecting him to follow. Joel stepped forward a knot forming in the pit of his stomach knowing full well how short lived the friendship would be. He hung his head slightly as he trudged into the wrong room, his eyes scanning the seats to see if he knew anyone. They all looked like underclassman except for one tall looking guy with orangish hair and a matching beard. He had a nose ring and earring decorating him. Joel gulped knowing that kid would probably be the first to pick on him. 

Joel strangled the schedule paper in his hand as he chose to sit in the desk next to the guy he had followed in watching his body move excitedly even sitting down. His brown eyes bouncing around the very decorated room. 

The bell rang overhead and a strong clap echoed through the room. Everyone, which wasn’t more than six people, turned to face the source of the sound, a man, scraggly looking with sleepy blue eyes and decorative tattoo sleeves covering his arms smiled at the class. Joel found his eyes tracing the patterns captivated by the colors and the chaos that called strange order on the man’s arms. 

The man, most likely the teacher, twisted the ends of his mustache before his posture become different in the blink of an eye, he looked more awake, “The names Ramsey, Geoff Ramsey, welcome to the wild side.” He let his legs carry him slowly to the front of the room his blue eyes scanning over each body that sat before him.

Joel felt as if his stare lasted longer on him than anyone else and he gulped wishing for his gaze to go away. His eyes fell to the desk hoping Mr. Ramsey got the cue. 

“You’re all here for one of two reasons, you’re interested in the arts and getting a head start, or you wanted an easy class. I’m hoping you’re all here for the first reason. Now down to the basic ground rules of my classroom operations. One call me Geoff. Two,” He stuck up his fingers, “Don’t be nervous, and three, the most important rule, respect is the best policy.” His eyes wandered the room, “You bed head big nose.” He pointed to the kid playing with his pencil.

The kid’s green eyes went wide and his face flushed pink, “Yea?”

“Get on up here and introduce yourself,” Geoff looked a thumb behind him.

As the kid took his spot in the center of the room and Geoff moved back to his seat Joel’s palms were starting to sweat more, if that was even possible. Introductions were the hardest thing and most times the teachers new about his condition and skipped him. He spared a glance to Mr. Ramsey wondering if he could fix the class mix up right then and there. 

“My names Gavin,” The boy at the front of the class room started speaking. 

“And you’re a wanker,” The boy with curly hair called from the back. 

Gavin pouted, “I’m a lovely boy from England and dramas kinda my thing. Also, I’m a sophomore.”

Geoff clapped, “Great, how bout loud mouth down in front goes next?”

As Gavin sat the curly hair boy went up grumbling folding his arms as he spoke, “Names Michael Jones.”

Joel almost gulped he’d heard about this guy; he had a reputation for his hot temper and perfected art of teasing as well as a few physical fights. Joel was shaking now.

“I’m a Jersey boy shipped to Texas to fix myself or whatever. Gavin talked me into being here. I’m also a sophomore.” 

Geoff’s hands clapped together lazily, “Kid by himself.”

Joel froze, was he talking to him?

To his relief a different kid stood up and Joel had to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. 

“If you don’t know who I am you’re a freshman or obviously lost.” He smirked spilling confidence everywhere, “Haywood, or Ryan but, most people know me by the name on my jersey.” 

The schools star junior quarter back was taking drama, Joel was gonna puke right there.

“I’m more into lighting and behind the scenes things but, might as well get acting under my belt as well.” With that he took his seat it was all the introduction he needed. 

“Alright,” Geoff hummed his fingers tapping on his desk, “Scary kid.” He pointed to the back where the kid with the nose ring sat. 

He sighed trudging to the front of the room the guy looked like a bear, “Adam Elis,” He frowned, “Junior, and yea,” he shuffled for a second, “I’m also a behind the scenes guy but this is as close as I could get to the stage.” 

Geoff nodded as he sat down seeming to process everyone’s introductions, “Alright string bean.”

The boy who sat next to Joel sprung from his chair like he had just been uncoiled.

Joel’s head was spinning, by process of elimination he was next. He hoped the guy going now had an introduction that could last for about half an hour. 

“Ray Narvaez Jr.” The boy at the front of the class bowed, “Give me a script and I’m all over it. You’re looking at the most charismatic character of the sophomore class, no offense guys.” He winked at Michael and Gavin. “It’s great to be here Geoff and it looks like I’ll be here all week delivering the comedy gold.” 

The whole time Ray was talking Joel was captivated by the way he moved, each step matching a word. Ray had the whole class snickering and Joel smiling. Just listening to Ray go on and on. Joel had forgotten his fears and as Ray took his seat he even clapped along with the class. He was enjoying himself until his inevitable fate started. 

“Quiet kid you’re up.” Geoff called. 

Joel felt his stomach knot up and the room tilted all eyes on him when he didn’t jump up right away. He could already hear them whispering as he went into his back pack.

“Dude you’re breaking rule two already,” Geoff said form his desk in the back. 

Joel squeezed his eyes shut opening them when he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked over his dark eyes meeting another pair. 

“I know I’m a hard act to follow but, you got this.” Ray encouraged.

Joel hung his head as he stood and slowly moved to the front of the class note pad and pencil in hand. He could feel the curious stares. As he started to scribble, he wondered if he could write a book on losing friends in five minutes. 

His eyes scanned the small group and the teacher patiently waiting. He stared at Ray just a beat longer then added an extra line to his usual greeting surprising even himself. He dropped his eyes and turned the note pad around clutching it to his chest. 

It read: “I’m Joel Heyman a junior; I am mute and a sign language expert. I can’t talk but, I want a voice. I want to be heard like actors are heard.”

Joel’s face became redder as he stood stiff still trying to figure out where the last lines had come from. He could have used it as his chance to say he was in the wrong class, so why did he write down something so personal?

“Seriously?” Michael was the first to speak up. 

Joel just nodded.

“Writing on paper and speaking aren’t the same thing dumb ass,” Michael shook his head.

Joel’s shoulders slumped he knew it was coming and he waited for more trying not to look too disappointed. He started scribbling, ‘I should show myself out?’ He bit his lip.

“Better pack your bags,” Michael smirked.

“No way!” Ray jumped out of his seat again like a firecracker had been lit under him.

Joel stared, if he wasn’t biting his lip, he was sure his jaw would have hit the floor. 

“People cry while reading books and stuff, right? Can’t we get like a robot box for him? Hell, I’ll read it for him,” Ray was making a big offer.

Joel quickly shook his head he didn’t understand what had just happened. 

“It’ll be twice the work for you, why go through with it?” Adam snorted leaning back in his seat. 

Joel’s heart was racing as he fumbled with the note pad dropping it completely; his hands went on auto pilot. He was explaining, or trying to, the mix up of his schedule in sign language.  
Geoff had gotten up and Joel froze fingers mid-sentence. He bent over picking up his note book walking back to his desk. At least he would disappear tomorrow. 

“String bean you serious about helping him out?” Geoff was walking towards the phone on the wall. 

Ray turned to look at him nodding furiously. 

Joel looked at Ray his hands sweating as he quickly wrote ‘You don’t have to.’

Ray smiled, “Dude I want to, if you wanna be here I’ll help you.”

Joel didn’t even know what to write, when was the last time he held a conversation that kept moving pleasantly- or as pleasantly as it could? He looked around the room noticing every odd glance from the other students but, they weren’t at him they were listening to Geoff on the phone. Joel focused his ears listening in. 

“Jack, I need you to get down here, I know it’s your planning mod. It’s an emergency,” Geoff mumbled into the phone.

Joel glued his eyes to the tile floor, what had he started?  
Shifting nervously Joel strained his ears to hear the hushed conversation between Geoff and the teacher on the other end of the phone. His eyes kept rolling over to the clock; he was counting the seconds just wishing the bell would ring already. Was it too late for him to pull a fire alarm? A balled-up piece of paper flew across the room bouncing off Joel’s head. He looked at Michael and Gavin who were snickering. 

Joel opened the piece of paper that had been torn haphazardly out of a note book and probably found at the bottom of a backpack, ‘How much are you paying Ray? Do my homework and I’ll read for you.’ Joel quickly looked at Ray whose infectious smile had been formed into a frown as he glared at the other two boys across the room.

Ray turned to Michael flipping up his middle finger on both hands getting a scowl in return.  
When he turned back around Joel started to write down the word he knew so well, ‘Sorry.’

Ray waved his hand shooing Joel’s apology away before giving a thumbs up.

Joel smiled writing on his note pad, ‘Good guy Ray.’

Ray’s eyes lit up and he laughed. 

There was a click and Joel looked over, Geoff had hung up the phone and was walking back over to his desk, “Quiet kid, string bean, front and center.” He jabbed a finger on his desk.  
Joel kept his eyes on the ground as he shuffled a little closer to the large wooden desk. He was gripping on tightly to his notepad and pencil waiting for the verdict. He hard Ray’s chair scrape against the floor as he made his way up to the teacher’s desk. Joel couldn’t make himself turn to see the expression on Ray’s face. Joel could feel eyes drilling in the back of his head. He wanted Geoff to get his, you can’t stay here kid speech out of the way, and he seemed to be stalling though looking at the doorway. Joel let his own eyes stare into the empty hallway, maybe he could make a break for it and run upstairs to the office. He couldn’t get into that much trouble as long as it’s for a good reason, right? He wondered if they’d send Ryan to stop him like some kind of attack dog, which would probably paralyze him. 

The thoughts of all escape plans though were stopped by the body walking through the doorframe. The man was sturdy and tall with orange facial hair keeping his face very cozy. Joel rubbed his own scruff, maybe he would grow it out a little more. It was a friendly face that Joel had seen regularly.

“Joel,” The man walked through the door way shaking his head.

The man’s hands started to move in a way Joel knew, comfort washed over him as he set his note pad on Geoff desk leaving the sorry note up as he did so.  
Jack was the sign language teacher that Joel had come to know over the past few years. Jack was the one who got Joel acclimated into the role of a high school student, and really helped Joel make it through his first few months. Joel had taken every one of Jack’s classes so far and was worried he’d run out of sign language classes to take; it wasn’t exactly a popular subject. Joel spent a lot of time in Jack’s classroom using it as a place to study and eat lunch, teachers didn’t mind most of the time, they figured Jack would have an easier time dealing with him. It made the lives of so many, especially Joel’s, easier.  
He told Jack the same thing he told everyone else, ‘I wanted to try acting.’  
Jack gave a heavy audible sigh shaking his head before looking at Ray and raising his brow,’ You’ve never shown an interesting in acting before. Is this because you wanted a class with a friend?’ 

Joel shook his head, ‘You know I don’t have friends, Ray’s just some golden heart.’

Jack kept a heavy frown ‘You’re sure about this?’ Jack asked, ‘I have an empty seat you know.’

Joel knew that seat was for him, ‘I’m all about a challenge this year.’ He lied.


End file.
